Don't tell Ron
by SKLBug210
Summary: There are just some things Harry and the rest of the family feels that Ron is happier not knowing...
1. Harry and Victoire

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters etc. In case someone coming to a site called **_**fan**_** falsely believed so. **

"**Don't Tell Ron" ; Victoire and Harry**

_August 2009_

"_Cousin Draco!" Eleven year old Teddy Lupin jumped off his broom that he had been flying around the backyard of his grandmother's house and ran toward his older cousin. Andromeda turned to see her nephew standing in her backyard. Her eyes then shifted down to see the little boy peeking out from behind his father's legs.\_

"_Draco, whatever are you doing here?" The woman asked walking over. While relations between Andromeda and her sister's family had gotten better, things were still a little strained at best. Teddy on the other hand absolutely adored Narcissa, and Draco and really adored Scorpius since his birth three almost four years previously. Lucius (or Great Uncle Lucy to Teddy) had gone back to Azkaban and still had a few years of his sentence left. Teddy was now kneeling on the ground playing peek a boo with little Scorpius._

"_I came to visit Teddy before he leaves for Hogwarts." Draco responded stiffly._

"_Well that's very nice of you Draco" Andromeda said warmly. Draco's face relaxed. _

"_Teddy!" Came a yell shortly followed by a boy with dark hair. Teddy looked up._

"_James!" he cried grinning. He got up and went over to the four and a half year old leaving Scorpius who went back to his father's legs looking at the newcomer warily._

"_Don't run away like that James!" Came the voice of a young girl. _

"_Victoire" Teddy said his hair turning pink. The ten year old smiled. _

"_Hey Teddy" she continued walking over to Andromeda , Draco and Scorpius._

"_Hi Andromeda. I hope you don't mind Uncle Harry brought us to visit." she said brightly. Draco raised an eyebrow._

"_Potter's here?"_

"_He is Teddy's godfather." Andromeda said ._

"_Hi Hi!" came another girl's voice shortly followed by a small red haired girl._

"_Hi 'Meda" The red haired girl came walking up to the group taking Victoire's hand. She turned to Draco._

"_Hi I'm Rwose. I'm this many" The girl held up three fingers. Draco looked down at the girl in some surprise._

"_Uh hi." he said._

"_Just how many kids does Potter have?" Draco asked. _

"_I only have three, but today I have six." Harry said coming into view with a double stroller and another boy in his arms. _

"_Save the world then become a nanny?" Draco smirked. Harry shot him a look._

"_Harry!" Teddy came running over and hugged Harry around the middle._

"_Hey Teddy" Harry said hugging him with one arm. The other arm was holding a boy fast asleep who appeared to be taking after Harry very much in looks Draco noted. _

"_Teddy!" James called. Teddy went back to the four year old._

"_So" Draco said after a moment of silence. "Who is who?" attempting to not look interested._

"_Oh right. That's James my oldest who's four with Teddy. This is Al here who's three," Harry indicated the sleeping boy in his arms, "and Lily is this one here" he indicated the baby girl sleeping in the front seat of the stroller._

"_I'm Rwose" The three year old girl said again._

"_She's Ron and Hermione's daughter" Andromeda said. Draco raised an eyebrow but said nothing._

"_And Hugo is their son, he and Lily are both a year old." Harry indicated the sleeping boy in the backseat of the stroller. _

"_And I'm Victoire Weasley. Daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley and I'm ten." The ten year old girl said. _

"_Vicky come here." Teddy yelled over. Victoire left to go join the two boys leaving Rose behind._

"_So that's your son I'm assuming." Harry said after an awkward silence indicating the blond boy still hiding behind Draco's legs. He was now peering at the strangers with some interest. _

"_Hi hi! I'm Rwose" The girl directed this at Scorpius. Scorpius glanced up at his father and then at Rose._

"_Hi" he spoke softly. Rose beamed at him._

"_What's your name?" she asked. _

"_I'm Scorpius" the boy said hesitantly._

"_Probably trying to get his name right." Harry thought to himself. _

" '_p is" Rose struggled "want to go on the teeter-totter?" she asked indicating the muggle toy that sat next to the muggle play set. Andromeda interfered before Draco could say anything._

"_Go ahead sweetie." Rose took Scorpius' hand and led him over to the teeter totter. Draco turned from watching his son and his school enemies' daughter to see Harry biting his lip trying not to laugh._

"_Potter." Draco said warningly._

"_They make such a cute couple, don't you think Malfoy?" Harry said trying for a straight face. Draco growled. _

_For the next hour Harry kept an eye on James, Teddy and Victoire, Andromeda watched the babies_

_and Draco kept a close eye on his son and the weasel's daughter. _

"_Nooooooo!" Everyone turned to see Al struggling in his father's arms a look of confusion on_

_Harry's face. Al made it to the ground and ran across the yard to Scorpius and Rose who had just, again,_

_gotten off the teeter totter and stepped in between them. He faced Scorpius. _

"_No" Al said firmly before starting to push Rose away from him. Scorpius' face started to crumple_

_as his new friend was being taken away from him by this strange boy. Harry went running over to pick Al_

_up._

"_You know Uncle Harry you may have to explain to Al the concept of incest and why he can't_

_marry his cousin someday." Victoire said cheerfully. There came a snort, Harry wasn't sure who, just that it_

_was either Teddy or Draco._

_Al fought his father screaming waking up Lily and Hugo who starting screaming. Rose went back_

_to Scorpius hugging him._

"_I think it's time we better go." Harry said loudly over the three screaming kids. Victoire grabbed_

_James, "Bye Teddy" and began to walk toward Harry. _

"_Bye p' us" Rose said mournfully before kissing him full on the lips. A look of horror crossed_

_Draco's face. Rose ran to her cousins (and brother). Scorpius watched them go, his face pink and his eyes_

_wide in shock. _

_Upon entering his house Harry turned to Victoire. "Never tell your Uncle Ron about what _

_happened today." _

"_I promise" Victoire said solemnly. _

_Victoire kept her promise for the next 15 years. _

_A.N. Thanks for those who reviewed my last story. I tried to respond to every person who did, but I know I missed the last few and I apologize. _

_So I was watching the Family Feud the other day, category? How does a little boy respond when a little girl kisses him? I laughed and thought of this story I was working on._

_A. T. (author's thought) So in book four it when going to the Quidditch World Cup, it mentions Harry seeing a tent with peacocks. Who thinks that tent belonged to the Malfoys? _


	2. Hermione

"Don't tell Ron ; Hermione

Hermione sighed as she stood up from picking up one of four years old, Hugo's, toys. Stuffed dragon in hand she wandered into the kitchen rubbing her temple with her other hand. She tossed the blue and purple animal onto a chair as she walked over to the window to look out into the dark of the night. Biting on her lower lip she told herself that her husband and best friend/ brother in law would return home safe from this mission and she should relax. Shaking her head at herself she turned and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs that didn't currently hold one of her children's toys. The dark haired woman, hated these Auror missions, it was one thing during the day when her children kept her too busy to let her worry too much, but at night.... Hermione sighed again as she picked up a book. Maybe reading would help her relax. Hermione jumped and dropped her book startled. Someone had just come in through their floo in the sitting room. The woman knew logically she shouldn't be too concerned, because their floo was protected so only certain, approved people could come through it. However, from the years spent fighting against Death Eaters Hermione was very cautious. Plus, it was too late at night to really expect anyone. Hermione glanced at the clock and saw it was much later than she thought, she must have gotten caught up in her book. She picked up her wand and made her way slowly into the sitting room. She nearly dropped her wand in relief.  
"Andromeda!" The woman standing in the Weasley's sitting room turned around and smiled at Hermione.  
"Sorry to come at this late hour, but I have a favor I need to ask of you." The older woman said. It was then that Hermione saw the boy peeking out from behind his great-aunt's legs. She only needed one look to identify him. Little Scorpius Malfoy. She looked back up to see Andromeda smiling apologetically.  
"I've received an owl from Hogwarts about Teddy and I need to go there right away. I've been watching Scorpius, because his parents and grandparents are away. I just need you to watch him for a little while." Hermione opened her mouth then closed it. "Normally I would have taken him to Harry's, but Ginny has all three of those kids to herself, plus last time they met Albus didn't get on with Scorpius"  
"Wait." Hermione interrupted.  
"Albus has met Scorpius?" She was utterly confused now. When had that happened? She didn t think Harry or Ginny were likely to take their kids to the Malfoys on play dates. "A few years ago, Scorpius was at my house with Draco to see Teddy before he left for Hogwarts and Harry showed up with his kids and yours, plus Victoire. Albus didn't take on kindly to Scorpius." Andromeda explained.  
"Why didn't I hear about this?" Hermione asked still confused.  
"Harry decided it was best not to tell Ron, especially considering..." Andromeda stopped short trying not to giggle. "Considering, what?" Hermione demanded. Something was missing from this story. "P-us!" Hermione whirled around to see her six year old daughter beaming at the blond haired boy who to her surprise turned a slight shade of pink.  
"Apparently Rose has a good memory." Andromeda commented lightly. "What is going on?" Hermione demanded.  
"Well a few years ago Rose there, seemed to take a liking to Scorpius and spent a good hour playing with him. Draco looked so annoyed" Andromeda trailed off smiling at the memory of her irate nephew. "Anyways, Albus woke up and shoved Rose away from Scorpius who then ran back to him and she well, she kissed him. Harry seemed to think it was best not to tell Ron." Andromeda explained hastily. Hermione was at this point, looking at Andromeda, eyes wide. Her daughter had kissed whom? She glanced back at her daughter who was still looking at the visitors beaming. She glanced at the blond boy who was smiling shyly at the redhead. "How long do you need me to watch him?" Hermione sighed in defeat.  
"I'm not sure. I would think I'd be back by morning. I'll contact you if I need to stay later." Andromeda said preparing to depart. "Thanks!" She shouted before stepping back into the floo. Hermione turned back to the two six year olds who were still smiling at each other. She raised her eyes to the ceiling. "I'm not telling Ron about this. Ever" Hermione thought to herself.  
"I'm sleeping with Scorpius" Rose announced.  
"Definitely not telling Ron about this" Hermione snorted to herself at the double meaning in her six year old daughter's innocent comment. Hermione ushered the two young children upstairs and into Rose's room, Scorpius being dressed in green pajamas already, not surprising to Hermione, considering that this was Draco's son. Rose climbed eagerly back into her bed and patted the spot next to her. Scorpius climbed into the bed next to the young girl. An hour later Hermione checked back in on the two six year olds and found them curled up together, arms thrown over each other. Hermione smiled at the cuteness of the scene. Andromeda came in at ten the next morning, by which time Scorpius and Rose were playing with Rose s toys in the sitting room, Hugo eating a bowl of cereal at the kitchen table. How s Teddy? Hermione asked the older woman who sighed.  
Very chivalrous. Almost too chivalrous for his own good. Hermione shot a bewildered look at Andromeda.  
Some boys were giving Victoire a hard time and Teddy took it upon himself to teach them a lesson so to speak. The grandmother explained. Hermione nodded her head in understanding. So how was it here last night? Andromeda asked.  
Good. Rose decided that she was sleeping with Scorpius . However it was adorable when I went to see them curled up with each other in her bright pink bed. However this is one story Ron is never hearing. Hermione told the other woman who started laughing. How wrong Hermione was.

A.N. Originally I was going to post this as a separate story. However the title "Don't tell Ron" fit this too well, especially since this chapter was the one that inspired the title. This chapter also did not seem to want to be written, first because I was so busy at work (retail is very busy over the holidays) and then after I wrote part, my computer wouldn't let me access it.

A.T. So for awhile after I read the epilogue of book 7 I thought Victoire was only a year younger then Teddy. However once my brain decided to start working again, I figured out that that would have made her 18 in the epilogue which meant she wouldn t have been going back to Hogwarts. So Victoire has to be at least two years younger than Teddy. I just decided to share that with my readers, because I believe in my first chapter I have Victoire saying she s ten, I had fixed that, but it didn t save, so when I went back I missed fixing that again. 


	3. George

A.N. So here's chapter three of "Don't tell Ron." I own nothing that already belongs to J.K. Rowling.

9 year old Rose Weasley sighed. Who knew a joke shop could be so boring? The red head was currently sitting on the front counter swinging her legs as she looked around the nearly empty shop. She frowned in annoyance, for all the interesting people were away at Hogwarts, including a few of her older cousins. Tuesdays had to be the most boring days ever. She glanced around for her Uncle George. He wouldn't want his niece to be bored would he? She sighed again when she saw him occupied with the few customers that were in the shop. Rose bit her lower lip as she glanced toward the front door. She grabbed a bit of parchment and a quill and wrote her uncle a note saying that she was going for a walk and would stay in Diagon Alley.

The girl slipped out the front door in to the crisp cool air. She ducked around a frazzled looking woman with four kids younger than five and into her favorite shop, "Paige's pages". She walked past a blond woman at the front counter and into the back. The nine year old let her fingers run along the books on the shelves letting her eyes scan the titles waiting for one to pop out at her.

"Oof" Rose turned in surprise to the blond boy now on the ground.

"I am so sorry" Rose reached her hand out to help the boy up. He looked up at her

shyly, as he reached his hand out to grab hers, his face turning the slightest shade of pink. Now standing Rose studied the boy. Something about him seemed… familiar.

"Rose" the blond boy said still pink. Rose looked at him startled.

"I'm sorry… do I; I mean how do I know you?" Rose asked trying not to insult

him.

"Scorpius Malfoy. I spent the night at your house once" Scorpius said tentatively.

Rose's eyes lit up.

"P- us!" She said loudly. Very loudly. The two children flushed as they realized

other people were looking at them. One adult turned shaking her head at the unsupervised children. Rose turned back to Scorpius and giggled.

"So what books are you looking at?" Rose asked after she stopped giggling.

Scorpius shrugged.

"I'm just looking, while mother is picking up a couple of things" Scorpius

responded.

"Oh." Rose trailed her fingers over the books.

"Do you want to do something while waiting?" Rose asked hopefully, not ready

to go back to the boredom.

"Scorpius" a woman's voice rang out before the blond woman at the counter

came up to them.

"Mother" Scorpius said quietly, going to stand next to her.

"Who is this?" the woman looked at Rose standing there awkwardly.

"This is Rose" Scorpius said quietly.

"Rose. Rose Weasley?" asked Scorpius' mother, eyes widening before a smile

came over her face.

"Draco and Andromeda told me about you" she said. Rose looked at Scorpius

before looking at his mother.

"I am Asteria Malfoy, you may call me Asteria" said the woman.

"Hi Asteria" Rose said softly.

"Mother" Asteria leaned down so Scorpius could whisper into her ear. She smiled

and nodded her head. Scorpius turned to look at Rose, face lit with excitement.

"Do you want to come to lunch with us" the boy asked excitedly. Rose grinned.

"Sure. Let me just tell my uncle though" Rose ran to her uncle's shop. George

was helping some other customers that had come in while she was out. She wrote him another note and ran back outside to the waiting Malfoys.

They had just been seated when a blond man that looked a lot like 9 year old

Scorpius arrived. He stopped and looked at the young red head.

"Hey Draco" Asteria said to her husband.

"Hey" the blond man said distractedly, still staring at Rose.

"This is Rose Weasley. She's a friend of Scorpius', but I believe you met a few

years ago" Asteria said struggling not to laugh.

"Yes, yes we have." Draco said coming back to himself.

"Nice to see you again We- Rose" Draco smiled somewhat forcibly before sitting down next to his wife. Rose blinked.

"We've met?" She asked confused. Draco opened his mouth.

"Yea, Draco's mother and Teddy Lupin's grandmother are sisters. When you

were three you went to visit Teddy and Draco and Scorpius were there too." Asteria chimed in.

"Oh" Rose said brows furrowing. She didn't remember _that_.

George Weasley sighed as the customers he was helping paid and left. It just wasn't the same as when _he _was there years ago. He smiled sadly to himself and turned, looking around for his nine year old niece. Angelina had taken their two children shopping for… George frowned. What were they shopping for? Must have been on the wrong side of him when she told him, he reached up and touched the hole where his ear should have been.

Turning, the one eared man caught a glimpse of paper at the front counter. He read the messy scrawl that was his nine year old niece's handwriting. She was having lunch with _the monkeys?_ He squinted a bit harder. She was her father's daughter alright with this handwriting. George smirked, well his niece was having lunch with somebody, he was sure she was okay; the kid could take care of herself thanks to Fred and James.

"Hey honey" Angelina said bringing their two children in with her arms filled

with bags.

"Where's Rose?" eight year old Roxanne asked looking around for her cousin.

"Having lunch with… somebody." George responded.

"With somebody?" Angelina turned around looking at her care free husband.

"She gets her handwriting from her father; I couldn't quite make out whom, kinda

looked like monkeys" George shrugged.

"Monkeys?" Ten year old Fred turned around eyes lit up.

"She's having lunch with monkeys?"

"Honey is it possible that this says Malfoys?" Angelina held the note in her hand.

"Malfoys?!?" George's face whitened. He grabbed the piece of paper out of his

wife's hand to read it again. He looked up with a look of panic on his face.

"Ron is going to kill me. No wait, we'll just find Rosie and not tell him. Yea okay

that will work. Don't tell Ron." George directed this to his children.

"Like I want Uncle Ron to kill me." Fred snorted. He was old enough to know

that his uncle hated the Malfoys.

"We have to find her!" George ran to the door in a panic.

"Hey Uncle George!" Rose walked in through the door.

"What's wrong?" the girl looked from her uncle to her aunt who was bent over in

silent laughter.

"Nothing sweetie, your uncle was just in a panic" the woman said wiping tears

from her eyes. It was then she noticed the people standing awkwardly behind her niece.

"These are the Malfoys" Rose said brightly introducing the people

standing behind her. George and Angelina froze.

"We've met" Draco said softly not meeting anyone's eyes.

"We just wanted to make sure Rose got back safely" Asteria said trying to dispel the awkwardness.

"Thank you" Angelina said.

"Bye Rose thanks for having lunch with us." Scorpius said mournfully.

"Bye Scorpius" the red head kissed her friend on the cheek. The nine year old boy flushed pink. Draco paled.

"Ok bye!" Asteria said quickly grabbing the deathly white Draco and the pink Scorpius and dragging them out the door.

"Definitely not telling Ron" George gasped out.

"It would have been better if she had lunch with monkeys" Fred said disappointed.

A.N. So I hope you enjoyed the third chapter. Hopefully the next one will come a little quicker. Also, for those who are old enough, check out my M-rated story Obsession and review it please. It needs some love and attention.

A.T. So J.K. spells it Asteria on the family tree. Where did Astoria come from?


	4. Neville

A.N. So I am overwhelmed by the response that I got after the last chapter. Thank you so much. As a treat here's an update. I hope you enjoy!

Neville sat at his desk, quill scratching as he graded the papers of his second years. He paused, his head turning towards the door of his office. After a few moments pause he resumed his work. No, wait, there it was again. A whispering sound, definitely students out of bed. He sighed. He just hoped it wasn't some couple snogging or worse. He grimaced, that was uncomfortable for all parties. Although it usually insured that the students either stay in bed or find better hiding spots. The man got up and opened the door, nothing. He strained his ears. Down the hall, he could hear footsteps. The professor shut the door behind him and started silently down the hall toward the sound. He just hoped it wasn't James Potter, because then he'd have to try to outsmart him and the invisibility cloak. He quickened his step, the sound was getting closer and then… quieter.

Neville turned, frowning then his eyes lit upon a hidden alcove. They must be there he reasoned. He sighed silently again. Most likely a couple. The man took a breath; he'd give them a chance.

"Who's there?" Neville asked crossing his fingers that they'd respond. He heard movement than a small girl crept out.

"Rose?" Neville asked surprise. Surely the Gryffindor second year was too young to be engaged in _those_ activities. The red head looked at her parents' friend and professor biting her lip.

"Hey Uncle Neville," Rose said quietly. Neville's eyebrows rose. Uncle Neville huh? She must have been doing something wrong to pull the Uncle card at Hogwarts.

"Who else is there?" Neville said, not willing to let this go. If Rose was sneaking around with boys at her age Ron and Hermione needed to know.

"Professor." The boy Rose had been with said coming out of hiding. Neville's eyebrows rose even higher.

"Scorpius Malfoy?" Neville looked at the young Slytherin not sure how to respond to these turns of events. He paled at the thought of not only telling Ron that his twelve year old was sneaking around with boys already, but sneaking around with_ Malfoy's son_. He remembered back to his first year standing up to Ron, Hermione and Harry when they were trying to sneak out, if only he could be there again.

"Are we in a lot of trouble" Rose asked meekly. Neville looked at her opening his mouth to respond then paused.

"What is that in your hands?" He asked roughly.

"Chocolate frog cards. Scor and I were trading them" Rose answered. Neville felt a wave of relief wave over him. Chocolate Frog cards.

"You snuck out of bed to trade chocolate frog cards." He asked, crossing his fingers behind his back. Merlin, he hoped that was the case. That was much more appropriate for kids their age. _Yea and you won't have to tell Ron, chicken _came the voice in his head.

"Well my dad wouldn't like it very much if he knew Scor's my best friend" Rose said honestly.

"So we try to meet up where others won't see us and so her dad won't find out" Scorpius chimed in.

"And yours I imagine" Neville said half distracted from the relief he felt.

"My dad already knows about Rose." Scorpius answered. Neville started and looked at the young Malfoy.

"Your dad, Draco Malfoy, knows…"

"That Rose is my best friend." Scorpius said not a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Neville stood there just looking at the boy.

"Why, how, since when, seriously?" Neville stammered. Draco Malfoy was okay with his son, his only child, being friends with the daughter of Ron and Hermione? Hell must have frozen over, Voldemort must have repented, and his dead grandmother must have turned into a Hufflepuff or hell even a cowardly Slytherin. Snape must have washed his hair and named Harry his new favorite student. Did dead people even have to worry about personal hygiene, Neville wondered.

"Yea, we had lunch together a few years ago." Rose responded.

"You had lunch with Scorpius' parents?" Neville asked bewildered.

"Yea, so?" Scorpius asked looking at their professor with concern. Neville shook his head.

"Never mind. Go back to your dorms and go to bed. Don't let me catch you out after curfew again." The professor told his students sternly.

"Night Uncle Neville!" Rose said delighted not to lose points or be given detention. The girl grabbed her friend by the hand and dragged him off, but not before Neville caught a glimpse of his face.

Back in his office Neville Longbottom burst into laugher. Tonight it might have been chocolate frog card trading, but in the future? He just hoped they would hide a little bit better than they had tonight. He had to wipe away tears as the look on Scorpius' face popped back into his head. He wondered what Ron would say if he knew that not only were Malfoy's son and Rose best friends, but that little Scorpius Malfoy fancied the girl. He wondered if Malfoy knew of his son's feelings for the young Weasley girl. Neville smirked to himself, lunch with the parents huh? He could only imagine Ron's reaction. Of course he wasn't going to tell him. He could almost hear the voice, sounding a bit like Harry;

_Don't tell Ron._

A.N. Just so you know I will have a chapter where Ron finds out. However I can tell you right now it won't be the next chapter.

A.T. So I keep reading fanfics that say that Hermione hates quidditch. I don't think this is true. She certainly seems to enjoy going to see a game including the Quidditch World Cup and it's mentioned in the sixth book that she plays a game with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Of course I don't think she knows all the strategies and it's not extremely important to her, but I don't think she hates it. Of course I do realize its fan fiction and the writer can put it that Hermione hates quidditch if they want. Sorry, it's just a pet peeve of mine and I had to get that little rant out.


	5. Molly and Percy

So thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. Spicysweetchica101 I had to laugh at your review when you put out suggestions for who you wanted, because I had already decided on Molly. So great guess. Anyways I feel like this chapter is not quite as funny, but I'm trying to set it up for the next two chapters so I hope you enjoy.

Molly Weasley hummed to herself as she waved her wand at the laundry and it began to fold itself. She glanced out the window at her grandchildren playing in the yard.

"Hello mother" a familiar voice reached Molly's ears.

"Percy!" Molly exclaimed spinning around. Years later and she was always especially happy when her third oldest came to visit. She grabbed the grown man in a ferocious hug. Percy let out an uneasy chuckle.

"Where are the children?" Molly asked referring to Percy's grown twins, Lucy and Molly. Molly had been so touched when Percy and Audrey had revealed the names of the twins. It was Percy's way of apologizing for running out on the family.

"They're with their mother shopping for Lucy's wedding." Percy answered looking out the window at his nieces and nephews.

A few minutes later a muddy James Potter came running in through the back door.

"Hey grandmum" the sixteen year old said as the older woman almost reflectively flicked her wand at him to vanish the dirt.

"Hey Jamie" Molly said fondly.

"Oh hey Uncle Perce." James said.

"Hello James," said Percy formally.

"Have my O.W.L. results come yet?" the boy asked looking around as his siblings and cousins came in, none as dirty as he had been.

"Not yet."

"Hey Uncle Percy," Lily smiled at her serious uncle.

"How do you think you did?" Rose asked her older cousin with interest. She had O.W.L.s coming up this coming school year after all.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"James Sirius! Do not speak to your cousin that way!" Molly reprimanded her grandson. The boy scowled.

"Sorry Rosie. I just, I'm not sure what I want to do after Hogwarts and I'm not sure what classes I should take next year" James said softly, looking intently at the table. Al snorted.

"What?" James asked defensively, looking at his brother, cutting off his uncle who the children all knew was about to go into a speech about what James could do with his life.

I just find it funny that you don't know what you're going to do with your life, when you have Rose's life mapped out for her." Al answered with a smirk. Rose turned bright red as her grandmother looked between her and James with interest and Percy just looked on, clearly uncomfortable with his youngest nieces and nephews.

"You have Rose's life planned out?" Molly asked, wondering what on earth _that_ meant. Hugo, Al and Lily cracked up laughing as Rose glared at James.

"Yea, she's going to get perfect grades, get offered all sorts of positions upon graduating and turn them all down when she marries Malfoy and has little blond haired babies" James answered, ignoring the deadly glare directed at him. Molly raised her eyebrows. Percy started choking.

"Rose is going to marry whom?" She looked at the now bright red fifteen year old who got up from the table abruptly, ignoring her choking son.

"No one. I'm not going to marry anybody" Rose snapped before stomping upstairs. Molly turned to look at her four remaining grandchildren.

"Scorpius Malfoy is Rose's best friend" Al answered quietly. The older woman blinked, before getting up and following her granddaughter upstairs, leaving a thunderstruck Percy with the other four teenagers. James and Lily smiled at the man who immediately looked uneasy. They looked like their Uncle George and his dead twin, Fred with those smiles.

"So Rosie's friends with a Malfoy?" Percy asked them, hoping to distract them from whatever prank they were planning.

eT Rose had run to her father's old room and was now lying facedown into the bed sobbing.

"Rosie" Molly crooned as she sat down next to her and began rubbing her back. Rose sat up sniffling as she looked at her grandmother, and then promptly burst into tears again.

"What on earth is wrong?" Rose stopped at this question.

"You don't hate me for being friends with Scorpius?" Rose asked softly wiping her eyes.

"I'm not going to lie and say I'm not a bit surprised" Molly admitted, "but I don't hate you. I never could hate you. Now tell me, how long have you been friends with the Malfoy boy?"

"I'm not sure. We've known each other awhile. Since before Hogwarts started" Rose admitted leaning against her grandmother. Molly looked inquiringly at the 15 year old.

"How long have you had feelings for him?" she asked. Rose blushed and looked at her hands.

Percy Weasley listened intently as Hugo and Al filled him in on Rose's friendship with Malfoy.

"She kissed him when she was three and we were visiting Teddy" James exclaimed suddenly. Percy started turning bright red.

"My niece and a Malfoy…" then he burst into hysterical laughter. All four of the teenagers looked at each other and began backing away.

"What do we do?" James whispered, looking at the hysterical man with concern. Uncle George, he could handle laughing hysterical, the serious and boring Uncle Percy? The world was surely ending.

"Since he threw a cauldron at Tommy Wilson" Rose answered softly.

"Who is Tommy Wilson?" Molly asked now completely confused. Since when was being 15 this complicated?

"He was my boyfriend last year, until Scorpius freaked out and threw a cauldron at him during Potions class" Rose explained.

"Why did Scorpius throw a cauldron at Tommy?" Molly asked sure being 15 wasn't this complicated when she was that age and being slightly upset that she hadn't known Rose had had a boyfriend. Rose shrugged.

"He never told me, but he never seemed to like Tommy either. Of course Scorpius never seems to like any of my boyfriends," Rose said thoughtfully.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Molly demanded. Ron must not know about this, Molly was sure she would have heard if he had known.

"Does Ron know?" Percy choked out still laughing hysterically.

"Um, no" Hugo said still wary of his unpredictable uncle. He got a glimpse of James smirking behind their Uncle Percy.

"A lot. She has had a new boyfriend every other week since third year" Lily answered showing up at the door. Rose scowled at the interfering thirteen year old.

"So when Scorpius threw a cauldron at one of your too many boyfriends, that's when you decided you had feelings for him" Molly asked stressing the too many.

"I don't know, just the feeling I had when he did, it was, I'm not sure how to explain it," Rose answered softly not looking at her grandmother or her cousin.

"And now I don't know what to do, I mean he's my best friend and I don't want to ruin the friendship we have if he doesn't like me back, which I'm fairly certain he doesn't, but I want to be with him, and Dad won't like it, he doesn't even know that we're friends, and granddad wouldn't want me to marry a pureblood and I don't know what to do" Rose wailed in one big rush, making her grandmother and cousin jump in surprise.

Molly sighed. Maybe she should be glad she had only one daughter. She had sent Arthur to talk to the boys about this kind of stuff when they were growing up.

"Ok one; I don't think Scorpius would have thrown a cauldron at Tommy if he didn't care about you in some capacity. If he doesn't actually think of you the same way you think of him, it'll only take some time to change that" Molly said, wondering how on earth she had gotten to the point where she was helping her granddaughter get the interest of a Malfoy.

"Two, your grandfather doesn't care who you marry as long as you're happy, pureblood or not. If he did care about that, that would make him a hypocrite seeing as his wife and children are purebloods not that that stuff actually matters. The only reason he might care is because he loves muggles so much, that for you to marry a muggle or muggle born would bring him closer to the muggle world. And three, until you get to the point where the relationship is extremely serious, just don't tell Ron" Molly sighed as she said this. She knew her son far too well.

Hugo watched in bewildered horror as his Uncle Percy began breaking out in bright green and pink spots. James standing behind him doubled over in silent laughter.

"Um Uncle Percy?" Al said tentatively, for Uncle Percy was still laughing hysterically at the thought of his brother's only precious daughter being friends with a Malfoy. James shot up and shot his brother a warning look.

"Now speaking of things you haven't told your father, Lily, make sure the door is closed, you should probably stay for this conversation too, just how far have you gone with these boyfriends of yours?" Molly said before being interrupted.

"Auuuuuuuuuugh!" Came a scream from downstairs.

A.N. Thanks for reading, this chapter changed so much from what I was planning, but hopefully for the better. I added the stuff with Percy at the last minute. So…… next chapter Ron finds out!!! Now I feel the pressure, since everyone is expecting something spectacular. Wish me luck!

Also feel free to read and review my other stories. Thanks so much.

A.T. I had a thought, then I lost it. It's been a stressful week.


	6. Scorpius

A.N. So thanks for all the reviews and everything, and for being so patient with waiting for me to update. I actually was going to wait until tomorrow to post, but I got impatient. I wanted to have a really good chapter for you guys. I hope I succeeded. There is one more chapter after this and then we're done with Don't Tell Ron.

Ron sighed. He couldn't believe it. It wasn't that he didn't see it coming. It was something anyone could predict after all. He just wasn't expecting it this soon. Rose… his daughter, his firstborn she was, no he couldn't think it. But he couldn't ignore it either, not when it was right in front of him. He turned to look at the 18 year old girl. She was surrounded by people laughing, light shining off her red hair. He shook his head as he let himself think what he wanted to deny. Rose had graduated Hogwarts.

Molly made her way through the crowd of people holding a plate of sandwiches. A lot more people had shown up then she expected. However, it was a graduation party for Rose and Albus; both had been rather popular at Hogwarts. Rose especially with the boys. She smiled at one of Rose's ex boyfriends grabbing a drink off what had been designated as the food table. The boy smiled back at the elderly woman. She turned and went back in the house to grab some more food. Humming to herself she waved her wand to carry the food out. There was a noise from the sitting room. She turned and gasped.

"Scorpius!" The blond boy smiled tentatively at the older woman.

"Where's Rose?" he asked softly running his hand through his hair nervously.

"She's outside." Molly answered still a bit surprised. She knew Rose had wanted to invite Scorpius to her party, but seeing as Ron still didn't know about the two friends, had decided against it.

"Hey Grandmother," Victoire entered the kitchen smiling.

"Hey Vicky." The older woman smiled at her granddaughter.

"Scorpius!" Victoire looked in surprise at the blond young man still standing there.

"Hey," he said to his second cousin's wife.

"Does Rose know you're here?" she asked wondering how Ron would react when he saw the young Malfoy.

"No. I needed to talk to her about something." Scorpius answered before he slipped quickly out the back door into the crowd. Molly hoped that the crowd would keep Ron from seeing Scorpius before he found Rose.

"What was that about?" Victoire asked. Molly looked at her granddaughter, wondering about Victoire's question to Scorpius.

"You know about Rose and Scorpius?"

"Being friends? Yea, since they were three." Victoire answered.

"Since they were three?" Molly's eyes widened.

"Yes, when we went to visit Teddy before he left for Hogwarts." The two women turned to look at the man who had entered the room. Harry Potter grinned at his female relatives.

"Draco and Scorpius were both there and Rose made friends with Scorpius." Harry continued.

"And you never told me about this Harry James Potter." Hermione had entered the room.

"Andromeda told me three years later when I had to watch Scorpius for the night," she continued sighing as she sat down.

"You had to watch Scorpius for the night? How come Ron never said anything?" Harry asked, surely he would have heard about a Malfoy staying at Ron's place. It wasn't the type of thing that Ron would keep quiet about. Hermione glared at him.

"You guys were away on a mission. Why didn't you tell me about Rose kissing Scorpius when she was three?"

"Whoa! Rose kissed Scorpius when she was three?" George had entered the room and looked around at his family members.

"Nothing wrong with his hearing when he could use it to his advantage to torment one of his siblings," Harry said quietly to Victoire, who stifled her giggles.

"That would explain why his family took her out to lunch." George mused.

"Rose had lunch with the Malfoys?" George looked around trying to determine who actually had said that last sentence.

"When she was nine she left the shop when I, err, was watching her and went to lunch. At first I thought the note said she was having lunch with monkeys, which Fred seemed rather excited about actually for some reason," George trailed off trying to figure out his son's obsession with monkeys, not noticing the look Hermione was now giving him after hearing how well he "watched" her daughter. Victoire started laughing. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Sorry, they just, they are so cute together." Victoire started laughing again.

"Wait. Are they actually together?" Harry asked.

"Are who together? Hey everyone," Neville Longbottom had entered the kitchen with an empty glass in hand looking for more to drink. Albus and Rose had hesitated on whether or not to invite him, seeing as he had been a professor to all the invited guests, but had decided that as a friend of the family, it would be too insulting to not invite him.

"Rose and Scorpius," Hermione answered her childhood friend.

"Oh. Last I knew they were just friends." Neville stopped looking nervous.

"Don't worry we knew that already." Victoire said correctly interpreted the look on the Professor's face.

"A few years ago, Rose told me that she fancied Scorpius." Molly said.

"I don't think she did anything about that though." Hermione mused.

"So explain this Rose kissing Scorpius when she was three thing." Molly said looking at her son in law and granddaughter.

"Oh well we went to visit Teddy before he left for Hogwarts and when we got there like Uncle Harry said Rose made friends with Scorpius. So then Al woke up a while later and starting screaming." Victoire missed the panicked look on Hermione's face.

"Al went and pulled Rose away from Scorpius, who then got upset and Uncle Harry decided to leave. Rose then went over to Scorpius and kissed him right on the lips. I guess they've been friends ever since."

"What?"

Everyone turned around to see Ron standing in the doorway. Hermione put her head in her hands sighing.

"Oops!" Victoire said turning slightly pink. Ron turned and went into the yard, everyone from the kitchen following shooting each other nervous looks.

"Rose!" Ron called. Everyone fell silent as they turned to look at the rather intimidating father of one of their friends and now former classmates.

"Because I'm in love with you!" Scorpius' eyes widened as he realized that everyone had fallen silent just as he shouted this. A panicked look came over the young man's face when he realized everyone, including Ron Weasley had heard him and were now looking at him. Rose was staring at him mouth open.

A.N. So I would love to get to over 100 reviews. Right now I'm at 64, so review, review, review.


	7. Rose and Ron

A.N. So I just want to say Thank You to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, favorited (I know not a real word) "Don't Tell Ron". It's been a big success and I couldn't have done it without you. Especially since it was originally meant to be a one shot, so thanks to those who sent reviews pleading with me to write more. A special thanks to my anonymous reviewers (since I couldn't message you and thank you personally) and to my more regular reviewers who took the time more than once to review. I especially want to thank the 38 people who reviewed the last chapter alone. That's the most reviews per chapter that this story has gotten and got me over the 100 review mark which I was hoping to do just by the end of the story with this chapter too. I am amazed and honored. Also, earlier in the year I had a vague idea about how to end this, meaning I knew what the secret would be. One of my reviewers The Codemeister made a suggestion that got me thinking. So this chapter is dedicated to The Codemeister for giving me the idea of just who is keeping this secret ;D. I also want to apologize because I promised to read and review your story, and I only just remembered so I swear I really will try to get to it soon. So after that very long A.N. the final chapter of "Don't Tell Ron" Enjoy!

Rose sat down on a white plush chair in front of a silver rimmed mirror as a few of her friends and cousins left the room. She carefully applied her lipstick not wanting to drop the tube onto her dress. The 21 year old looked into the mirror as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Rosie?" The red head turned to look at the person who had just entered the room.

"Hey Dad," she said.

"_Because I'm in love with you!" Ron stopped breathing as he looked at his daughter and the ferret's son who was now looking nervous as EVERYONE was watching them. Rose didn't seem to notice the crowd of people, some of whom had broken out into excited whispers. It was one thing to be invited to a Potter/Weasley party, but to witness something like _this_ was a once in a lifetime event and worthy of the Daily Prophet. _

"_What?" Rose gasped softly, staring at her friend with wide eyes, the crowd and Ron straining their ears to hear. Scorpius focused his attention back on Rose sighing. _

"_I'm in love with you, I have been for years now," Scorpius confessed, shooting a nervous look at Ron. Ron stood there frozen not sure how to react to this. Apparently, the spawn of Malfoy and his Rosie had been friends for years now. Rose stared up at the blond young man in front of her, Hermione noted with a similar shocked expression to that of her father. Ron hadn't noticed that both she and Harry had their wands out, because neither of them could be sure of how Ron would take this, although both suspected it wouldn't be good, especially for Scorpius._

_After a moment went by, and Rose still hadn't said anything her mouth and eyes wide open, Scorpius smiled sadly at her and turned to walk away; Ron noted a look of pain washing over the 18 year old's face as soon as his back was facing Rose. Something seemed to hit Rose as the expression on her face changed. She suddenly grabbed Scorpius by his arm, turned him around and kissed him. The crowd broke out into whispers once again with some giggles here and there as Scorpius wrapped his arms around Rose. Hermione and Harry both raised their wands in anticipation of Ron's outburst. They waited. Nothing happened. Ron stood staring at Rose and Scorpius kissing before turning and walking into the house. _

Ron walked into the room his daughter was sitting in.

"How are you feeling?" He asked concerned. Rose smiled up at the red headed man.

"Are you expecting me to be feeling sad or something?" The young woman asked. Ron considered this.

"Maybe a little," he answered laughing a bit. Rose smiled then frowned looking down.

"I'm feeling a little bit of everything right now. Sad, happy, anxious, excited, scared, nauseous," Rose trailed off.

Ron nodded. "I was nauseous too, actually I'm feeling nauseous now," he said grinning when his daughter stuck out her tongue at him. She then looked at him, biting her lip.

"Do you want to know a secret?"

_Hermione and Harry found Ron standing at the kitchen sink looking very pale. He looked at his two friends as they came in. _

"_Malfoy's son, the ferret's son, a Slytherin's son, a Slytherin, a Death eater's son," they heard Ron saying under his breath, in a nonstop chant. _

"_You two, you knew," Ron stopped his chant abruptly directing this sentence at them accusingly. "Hell, my whole family knew and no one told me."_

_Harry and Hermione looked at each other uneasy with this accusation. _

"_We just didn't know how you would react." Harry began._

"_Actually we knew how you'd react." Hermione interrupted._

_Ron snorted. "Oh really? What you thought I'd attack the boy? Because in case you haven't noticed he's still attached to our daughter."_

_Harry looked away, while Hermione bit her lip turning pink. _

"_I don't believe this. Any of it. My family keeps secrets from me. Secrets which have to do with my daughter. My daughter is in love with Malfoy's kid. Just great. Well I'm going to have to talk with him, because if he hurts Rosie, or is anything like the ferret is, I'm going to kill him." Ron said glaring at his wife and brother in law before storming out of the house. Harry turned to Hermione fighting back a laugh._

"_How do you think he's going to react when he finds out Malfoy knew the whole time?"_

Ron scowled. He couldn't believe Malfoy had known about Rose and Scorpius the whole time. Of course if he had walked into the house a minute earlier he would have heard George saying something about the lunch with the Malfoys when Rose was nine (note to self: never let George babysit any children ever again) and something about monkeys. Of course Victoire did finally tell him the story of Rose kissing Scorpius when they were three, and after that it seemed each of his family members had a story to reluctantly share about his daughter with _him. _ He answered his daughter.

"Sure tell me a secret."

"Ok, but you can't tell anybody, not Mum or anybody. Scorpius doesn't even know yet." Rose said looking around for eavesdroppers.

"Nobody?" Ron asked smiling. They kept secrets from him; he'd keep secrets from them. Rose lowered her voice even further as she confessed her secret to her father.

Hermione sat in her seat looking around; Ron had said he'd bring her some tissues which she had forgotten to put into her purse, knowing she'd need them. She frowned; he must have stopped by to see their daughter, Hermione sighed. Hopefully he wasn't trying to sabotage things; he seemed far too calm about this. Hermione noted Victoire seated next to her husband, Teddy and Andromeda across the aisle, the blonde smirking to herself. Victoire insisted that because she had made her Uncle Harry take her and the others to see Teddy before he left for Hogwarts, that she was the one responsible for this event. The brunette's eyes trailed over George and Fred Jr. grinning at each other. She frowned, they'd better not be planning anything she would murder them if they pulled a prank. Hermione then noticed that Molly was watching them, eyes narrowed in suspicion and felt a bit more relieved. She knew Molly would straighten them out if they tried anything. A little further back Neville was looking around nervously from where he was sitting next to Percy who looked like he was whispering some sort of lecture to him.

Hermione was just getting up to go rescue her old school friend when she heard the first notes of familiar music begin. She looked behind her to see her glowing daughter and husband start to proceed down the aisle. Hermione sighed; she hoped Ron had grabbed the tissues or a handkerchief or something she could feel the tears starting to form.

"What are you grinning about?" Hermione asked her husband as he sat down next to her.

"What do you think I'm grinning about? I mean this is supposed to be a happy time right?" Ron asked his wife as Asteria shot them a look from across the aisle. Ron went silent as he watched the ceremony his daughter and Scorpius were in the process of. Molly was sitting behind them sobbing into her husband's shoulder. Hermione was still shooting suspicious looks at her husband. Ron smirked to himself. Hermione was going to be so mad, when she found out Ron knew about their daughter's pregnancy first. Hell, he knew even before the ferret did.

"You may now kiss the bride…"


End file.
